


Say it in a way I'll (feel it) understand

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan), Seek_The_Mist



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Baggage, Everyone has a great time but there are Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink Discovery, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Spanking, The OT5 runs strong in this one, Undernegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seek_The_Mist/pseuds/Seek_The_Mist
Summary: A shared moment at some point in the future, in a renewed Monmouth that sees all type of intimacies. They think they can roll with everything, if it's with each other, and yet there are still aspects to unveil and discover.The tinge of panic in Adam’s brain twisted and bent around excitement, creating a single, unrecognisable sensation.
Relationships: Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Say it in a way I'll (feel it) understand

**Author's Note:**

> Aurum and I are once again onto our kinky filthy track!  
> This is another four-hand piece that you can consider loosely related to ["Special Birthday Rules"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111144), but makes perfect sense even if you haven't read that.   
> Get ready for porn, feels and frankly very little plot.

Noise was a constant, organic companion of Monmouth Manufacturing in the middle of the summer, especially when their holiday obligations clicked together and they could all be in there together.

This was one of those moments, regardless that the plans for the afternoon were honestly supposed to be different.

At some point, Adam had been — just by design — the only occupant of the refurbished open space, lounging on four pillows that left his back in a perfectly content position. The light coming from the big windows was also just right on the pages of his book, which was once again auspicious because this summer reading was taking a serious toll out of him.

Henry was the first to drift in, giving a lazy salute, and was content to turn his attention promptly to his phone, one earbud in so Adam wouldn’t be disturbed. The actual disturbance came from Blue, down on the first floor, the tone one they all knew meant it was time for either popcorn or a bunker. Since Henry only twitched a brow, there was no immediate need for alarm.

“I will not be touted at some red tie shenanigans like a floosy trophy wife!”

“Jesus, Jane, no one said anything about touting anyone.” Gansey sounded both astounded and defeated, because there was little ground to be regained when Blue went from 0 to 100 so quickly. “And good God, a _trophy wife_?”

Henry’s brows did their best to impersonate his hair with the speed at which they went vertical. _Trophy wife_ , he mouthed to Adam, then flashed his teeth in a grin.

Blue’s heavy boots made her sound ten feet tall as she stomped up the stairs. “My activism isn’t a party statement in any form of the word.”

“I asked you for _help_ preparing my speech, not for you to hang on my arm and look like I clocked your input with my credit card.”

Adam, who had a great deal more history on the origins of Blue’s assimilation into the Glendower adventure, winced.

The door opened with a surprising lack of slamming. Blue cast her gaze over to the sea of nests and collapsed blanket forts, and Adam and Henry got to see her vicious smile before Gansey did. Behind her, Gansey was already flushed and carrying his guilt in the curve of his shoulders. He was the most painfully aware of the turn he’d inadvertently taken. 

“You—”

“Jane, I’m sorry.”

“You will be. Your mouth just got you in trouble.”

“Surprise,” Henry contributed from the chair, snapping the tension and matching Blue’s suddenly feral smirk. “This sounds like the kind of trouble I can participate in.”

“Am I to be put in time out, then?” Gansey asked, putting his hands on his hips. 

Blue’s very stern point to the area near Adam was the affirmative answer.

Gansey looked more relieved than guilty as he headed over, reaching back to pull his shirt over his head. Blue and Henry shared a knowing look, no additional words needed to prompt Henry out of one of Gansey’s thrifted wingback chairs and up to gather some supplies. No one was disappointed to see the expanse of muscled shoulders, least of all those two, and he had their attention as he tossed the garment carelessly aside and went for his belt next. Blue’s pleased expression carried over into a matching smile out of Gansey as he shimmied comically out of his expensive cargo shorts. The crease of his dimples meant to distract the matching one in his brow, the crinkle around his too-bright eyes. 

He lowered himself into one of the nests laid out on the floor with a minimum of bashfulness over his body. Gansey actually looked more flustered by his own part in the banter that had been tossed back and forth with the others, a by-product of his frantic stress over his mother’s fundraising speech. How Ganseylike to be more upset about showing his ass verbally than physically, but it was rather a trait all of them had experienced at least once before.

The next time the door to the second floor flew open, it did indeed slam, making way to Ronan’s wiry frame. His eyes flashed brightly, wild from an afternoon of abusing the BMW and his ears in the field where they all frequently scorched figure-8s into the ground. 

“I didn’t miss the fight, did I?” His grin was so sharp you could cut yourself on it. 

Blue looked up from the generous application of lube on her fingers, propping her other elbow up on Gansey’s raised ass, as if it were a conveniently placed piece of furniture. He didn’t seem to mind.

“Glad to see you have your priorities in order, as always, Lynch.”

“Awww, fuck, that means I did.”

He sulked as he made his way more fully inside, taking one look at the scene laid out before them, and Adam’s fortunate vantage point close by.

“That just means you missed the opening act,” Henry assured him, rummaging around a selection of Gansey’s favorite toys. “You’re right on time for the main event. Step right up.”

“Lame,” Ronan remarked, but he still moved right over to Adam, bending to kiss him soundly. He stuck his finger into the center of the pages he was reading to mark the spot before he pulled it away completely. “You won’t be needing this for at least the next hour.”

“Unlike one of us, Lynch,” Adam countered, not really opposing resistance to the book snatching and pulling Ronan down by his wrist, “I can multitask.” 

Ronan slid down against him in a sort of controlled fall, squeezing a little satisfied gasp from Adam — firmly pressed down underneath his weight. Though Ronan’s grin seemed to suggest just how much Adam could multitask _on him_ , both of them were rather focused on Gansey, and the vibrant anticipation of figuring out just what type of time out Henry and Blue might be planning for him.

Gansey was fidgeting, while trying very hard not to. The wait always did it for him, but so did these sexy outlets to his anxious nerves. 

The current predicament wasn’t a constant occurrence, but it was common enough that Henry could just turn towards Adam with a toy in each hand and have Adam almost distractly tilt his chin sideways to give his preference. An egg vibrator over a little string of ben wa balls, which seemed to perfectly satisfy Henry but win a long gaze from Ronan.

Pleased with the selection, Blue put her fingers to use, and Gansey broke the quiet hovering in the room with a grateful moan the moment she started to open him up. He gathered up some of the blankets under him in a makeshift pillow, widening his knees in an offering of obedience and anticipation. Henry crouched down beside Gansey’s other hip, careful not to block Adam’s and Ronan’s view. The ben wa disappeared on some other blanket, leaving the egg whenever Blue decided she’d had enough of making Gansey squirm around her fingers.

The movement was as smooth and slick around two fingers as it had been on one, and they all enjoyed the jumping arch of Gansey’s back when Blue pushed a third one inside. She had slender hands but she definitely knew how to use them.

Gansey’s breath grew gradually heavier and more laboured, bumping softly off the open space like a welcome, recurring sound. And then there was the sound of fingering in itself, of course — subtly slick but then at times boldly squelching, usually followed by a high moan from Gansey.

Plastered against Adam’s side, Ronan squirmed against the reflexive hardness in his jeans. Far from mocking him, Adam tilted his head to kiss along the shell of his ear — more breathing than touch, almost, deliciously suggestive. “Why don’t you get naked too, and maybe Henry will lend us those balls?”

“Fuck,” Ronan hissed, uncharacteristically low as if disturbing the raising tide of the whole scene might be an intolerable invasion, and wrestled with the buttons of his dark jeans all too eagerly. “Okay, fine.”

Adam followed suit with a little smirk — and a flying kiss of benediction sent by Henry in their direction. There were days in which part of the contentment was walking by intimacy as it happened and just know that it could unfold in each other's presence with only familiarity to meet it. But there were also other days, days like this one, where sharing the moment — having sex all together — was a key part of the experience.

Their movements nearby stirred Gansey out of his delicious, well-fingered reverie. He’d not nearly been so lost to the moment as to miss the familiar sounds of zippers and denim wrapped cozily around his friends’ voices. He whimpered when Blue withdrew, holding out her hand expectantly for the egg. Gansey took that moment to shift around, pushing up onto his hands so he could crane his neck. He got an eyeful of Adam and Ronan pawing at one another, getting clothes out of the way, beautifully hard for each other and the potential unfolding. 

“Hey,” Blue said sternly, punctuating herself with a firm smack with her slicked up palm against the closest cheek. She left a bloom of pink and a smear of lube behind.

Gansey gasped, immediately falling back down to his elbows in a heap of startled reprimand. His cock twitched, but more importantly, an insistent and dire need came a little stronger with the sting on his skin. It had been playful, but for Gansey’s frayed nerves, it read more like a promise.

“The king is more frantic than we originally measured,” Henry observed, ignoring the reach of Ronan’s hand for the lube Blue left near her in favor of the way Gansey tried to hide his face in the blankets he’d gathered. Henry may have been the only one to see it before it disappeared.

“I thought you were sorry,” Blue said, serious and somewhat vibrant in the steadiness of her tone.

“I am,” Gansey rushed to reassure her.

“No, you’re not,” Blue countered almost immediately. “You’re getting distracted.” She snatched the egg vibrator away from its string, bending suggestively over Gansey’s back. One of her hands grasped the same cheek she had slapped and kneaded it open, fingers pressing hard. “You’re not sorry, but you will be.”

The wave of goosebumps rising all the way through Gansey’s skin had a lot to do with her tone — possibly even more than with the slick, frictionless slide of the toy inside him. “Please,” he whispered, barely louder than a breath. 

“I don’t think so,” Blue said, marking on a disdainful tone that played over the tension rather than creating an additional one.

From his spot close by, Henry exhaled a long, wavering breath, and flipped his smartphone in his hand once again. For a picture, quite likely, as he rubbed a hand distractly against the bulge in his pants to appease the tension for just a second. But also for one of the myriad of remote-control apps synced with Gansey’s toys. He locked his eyes with Gansey, making him swallow thickly in anticipation, and then tapped once. 

Gansey’s whole body jumped and a couple of strides away Ronan made a low, choked noise of sympathy. 

“Don’t be all jealous,” Adam whispered, dragging him to straddle his lap with a hand on his thigh — high, and getting even higher as Ronan complied, grasping fully at his ass and spreading him open just to make him feel it. 

Ronan squirmed on his knees, making sure that both he and Adam were actually just a turn of head away from looking at the developments with Gansey, and then tossed both arms around Adam’s shoulders. “Do something about it,” he said, dropping the lube in Adam’s hand when Adam left it open, palm up, in a wordless request.

“Needy,” Adam said, digging his teeth loosely on Ronan’s naked shoulders and flashing a look across him, to Henry’s smirk. Henry tapped once more and the whirring noise of the vibrator increased to something barely audible, just as Adam thrust two fingers inside Ronan in one go.

“Ah!” Gansey called when Henry changed speeds again.

Ronan responded from his place on Adam’s fingers. “Fuck!”

“Very needy,” Blue concurred, glancing back and forth between Gansey and Ronan. They painted two very different images — Ronan curled over Adam’s body in a shiver as Adam worked his fingers inside harder, Gansey curled over himself with tense shoulders and hips twitching over nothing from the vibrations. Blue ran her fingernails over the bump of Gansey’s spine, eliciting a softly desperate sound, and then pressed down with her whole palm between Gansey’s shoulder blades, forcing him more firmly into position. “One might think you’re having a lot of fun, Gansey. I knew you weren’t sorry.” 

Adam smirked at the narrative, enjoying the way Blue always kept to her point in her remarkably stubborn way. That, and the way Ronan’s heartbeat thumped deeply under Adam’s lips on his neck, and the way Ronan canted his hips back and forth to fuck Adam’s fingers all on his own — sensitive to the mood and not only to the stimulation. 

“I am.” Gansey’s voice cracked even over two syllables. The profile of his cock, heavy against the blankets, seemed to suggest that more than one truth could be real. “I am, I swear.”

“Oh, sugar,” Henry slid closer to him, putting his phone down just a second to look at Gansey meaningfully, combing the hair away from his face. “I don’t think she wants you to swear it, I think she wants you to show her.”

The slap that followed echoed neat and sharp across the open space. Gansey’s mouth dropped open but before he could make half a sound the same side of his ass got slapped again, just a bit lower. By the time the third one came, midway through and overlapping with both, Gansey was already keening and pressing his face against Henry’s hand.

Like she’d done over his spine, Blue ran her nails over the blushing imprints of her hand over Gansey’s burnished skin. He shuddered and dragged in a broken breath. She appraised the tight arch of his spine, the shift of his knees, clearly giving over whatever it would take to convince her. She cast her gaze over to Henry, still stroking his face and hair soothingly. A brow raised in silent question, and Henry bent to kiss Gansye’s cheek. Some of the induced tension slithered off, as Gansey relaxed back.

“Hey, checkpoint, Ganseyboy.”

“Please!” tumbled out of him nearly before Henry finished speaking. “Green! Yes!” One of them would be the word they all needed to hear.

Blue slapped him again right after, this time on the other side. Again, and again, making sure he matched. Gansey clawed at the fabric under his hands and was left to shiver when she paused again. 

When he moaned once more, under his breath, over nothing, she spanked him again. 

“I should have known,” Blue huffed, as if this was proving several of her points.

The pace of her slaps rang even and neat through the brick walls, chased by Gansey’s whimpers and getting tangled up between one another.

A few feet away, Ronan pressed his face on the crown of Adam’s hair, sighing in appreciation as he stared over Gansey. The sight of Gansey’s spine — bending and then arching but never really squirming away from Blue’s hits — was more than enough to make him clech around the three fingers knuckle-deep in his ass. “Fucking hell,” he murmured, rocking slowly with the tip of his cock nudging restlessly on Adam’s chest. But Adam’s fingers were stubbornly still and it didn’t even feel like a tease.

Adam was, overall, very still. 

“Hey, Parrish,” Ronan prompted, voice low and intimate right against Adam’s heated skin. “Can we skip the toy? I really want your cock.” 

Shamelessness usually worked wonders, and Ronan rarely felt the need to beat around the bush in those rare moments Adam wasn’t the one making demands and suggestions. He reached down between their bodies, wrapping one hand around the familiar curve of Adam’s hard cock. Adam didn’t reply straight away but exhaled in a reflexive thrust upwards, the sole exception to the general lack of movement. 

When Ronan went to lessen his grip, pressing their foreheads together, Adam’s eyes were at the same time weirdly wide and weirdly vacant — something askew like when he was about to turn to scrying, with none of the inherent power. 

Blue gave Gansey another resounding slap.

Even through the carefully still expression, Ronan could see Adam flinching. 

Gansey being _like that_ with Blue and Henry wasn’t anything remotely new, or unheard of. It was just the way things were, for all of them, settled slowly through the years after high school. And yet there were certain lines Adam toed around carefully, mindful not to cross them. Normally, in the light of more planning, he could just _not be there_ , gone from the room before anything started and back comfortably when the aftermath was settled. 

But this was unplanned. This was just happening, smoothly, and it had been fun and entertaining and exciting until it _kind of wasn’t_.

With a slow, more careful movement, Ronan pressed his lips against Adam’s forehead. When he tightened his arms again, pressing behind Adam’s nape, he dragged him even closer — Adam’s head snug and half-hidden in the bend of Ronan’s neck. 

Henry spent long enough entranced by the delicious call and response of Blue’s hand making contact and Gansey’s sounds of pleasure, palming himself til he ached through his jeans, that he had all but forgotten his job at the controls of the toy. Like this, Gansey really didn’t _need_ that for pleasure; he was already swollen and dripping onto the blankets as it was. But Blue and Henry rarely stopped at the bare minimum. 

He shakily unlocked his phone one-handed, half-lidded eyes flickering up to the screen, then farther to see how their dreamer-magicians fared, reminded they’d eyed the neglected toy. Over the top of his phone, he blinked and blinked again, dropping his gaze before he could be spotted. 

The next smack against Gansey’s ass felt ominous, even as he keened.

“Whoa there, your highness, surely you haven’t forgotten all about me, have you?”

Henry shifted on his knees so that Gansey’s half-focused gaze could see the movement of his hand over the tent in his jeans. He made a show of turning his screen to Gansey where the controls for the little egg could be seen. Gansey made a filthy noise, licking his lips. With only a little reluctance, Henry spared the hand between his legs for more worthy endeavors, leaning to pinch and tug at Gansey’s nipples, moving the slider on the app higher. 

The sudden arch and shudder to Gansey’s spine halted the next of Blue’s slaps, and she instead watched the clench of his ass against the toy. Her gaze ate up the sight of Henry working over their boy inside and out, delighted to hear whispers of everything Gansey would get if he was good and properly sorry enough. She came down on him again, but without force, stroking over the canvas she’d made of his ass, pink to deep red and shaped like her hand down to the backs of his thighs. The lighter touches, coupled with Henry’s focused attention, did as much to undo Gansey as the spanking itself. 

Higher and higher the slider ticked, higher and more frantic Gansey’s desperation became. Face in the nest, chest pressed to the floor, his hips rolled and bucked under Blue’s touch. There was a filthy, wet sound and the toy pushed free of Gansey’s ass, prompting a sly grin from Henry as Blue made to retrieve it. 

Gansey made a little shocked noise, averting his unfocused eyes away from Henry as a deep flush climbed his neck and the tip of his ears. 

With the toy out in the open, the buzzing was outrageously loud, lingering for several seconds until Henry dialled it down just a bit.

The pause as the moment settled was so poignant that even Ronan, away from the core of the exchange, clawed reflexively on the span of Adam’s shoulders. For all his previous stillness, that had not really melted away, Adam sighed warmly against Ronan’s collarbones, his face turned over to watch the development. 

“Ganseyboy, Ganseyboy...I thought you were enjoying yourself,” Henry teased, rubbing his fingers against muscles that still clenched as if that would bring the toy back out of sheer will. 

Adam slipped his fingers out of Ronan and rubbed absentmindedly at the rim of his hole, in a clear echo that was enough to make Ronan curse lightly.

The supplicating noise Gansey made didn’t entirely form words, but was begging nonetheless. He’d have to do better than that. Taking pity, Henry slid two fingers into him to try and relieve the ache, and Gansey wasted no time in fucking himself back on him. 

“I think you lost something,” Blue murmured, pressing the egg just behind Gansey’s balls. “Should I put it back?”

He turned his eyes up to Henry, not even bothering — or maybe unable at this point — to hide how much he wanted it. 

“Mmm, greedy,” Henry mused, pulling out again. “This should be earned, no?” 

“Oh, I’m far from done with him,” Blue agreed.

The toy still thrummed so hard in her palm like it had a life of its own. No wonder Gansey couldn’t keep himself together for it, no wonder he wanted it back just as badly. She pressed it to his hole, teasing him with only that until the first _please_ wrenched itself brokenly from him. 

Henry touched himself again. “There he is.”

Blue wasn’t afraid to make him work for it, pressing a little more insistently, but anticipating the way he lunged back to get more. She played with him like this until his pleading shaped more lovely things like ‘ _do anything_ ’ and ‘ _need it_ ’ and ‘ _Jane_ ’. Then, with the same sloppy noise it departed with, the egg plunged back into him, filling the second floor with the sound of Gansey’s satisfied shout. The chorus of thank-yous that followed sounded like a prayer. 

Everything about the whole ordeal was enticing — the sight, the sounds, the sensations. Ronan’s cock was jumping in his slow rub against Adam’s stomach, but Adam’s hands were also grasping him hard on the thighs, guiding the movement. Definitely more present than before, Ronan assessed. It was on that train of thought that Ronan reached back, grasping the base of Adam’s gloriously hard cock to press the tip of it against his slick hole.

“Ronan, fuck…”

With a smirk wavering over his trembling breath, Ronan sank down with one hard motion, his throat jumping over an inadvertent whine as Adam’s cock lodged deep inside him — all the way through, deliciously familiar as Ronan’s body clenched around it. 

“ _Fuck_!” Adam hissed out. Far from trying to move Ronan away, his hands dug bruisingly on Ronan’s thighs and rocked him shallowly back and forth. “Oh, fuck…”

Ronan laughed low, right against Adam’s head, his lips close to his hearing ear. “How’s this for...ah...a distraction?”

Adam said nothing, humming low and raw in his throat, but got a better hold of Ronan’s body, hitching him closer with an arm around his waist and the other hand under his ass. No further encouragement was needed for Ronan to start fucking himself slow and deep onto Adam’s cock.

“Speak now or forever hold your peace, king,” Henry promised in the meantime, petting Gansey’s hair. “‘Cause I’ll make you choke on my cock _very_ soon”

“He’s going to come for me, first...Just like this” Blue said loud enough for Gansey to hear. And then her hand came down on him again. 

Each slap of the new round paired with increasingly ragged moans from Gansey — an echo that reverberated through Adam’s nerves like an electric shock. It was hard and rough and the air was heavy with it. It was sex, but not quite, and maybe violence, but not quite. But this time around Adam’s breath was already burning in his lungs and the sensation of jumping out of his skin only buried him harder inside Ronan. And Ronan was draped all over him kissing the sweat off his face. 

The tinge of panic in Adam’s brain twisted and bent around excitement, creating a single, unrecognisable sensation.

Adam let himself go against Ronan’s chest, his hearing ear pressed against his chest even as their hips rocked together hecticly. The sounds were muffled like this, mingled with the rise and fall of Ronan’s breath and the thundering of his heartbeat. Not so muffled that Adam couldn’t make out the resounding spanks as they came down, not so muffled that the desperate _ah ah ah_ from Gansey didn’t reach him. Just muffled enough, enough for Adam to _look_ instead of just lose himself in them. 

Gansey was flushed all over, as if the redness of his face and neck and the one spreading over his ass had every intention of meeting in the middle. His body shook with every hit, but it wasn’t a passive, surrendered reaction. He was holding onto Henry with both hands, one on Henry’s forearm and the other clasping their fingers together — but it wasn’t just support or desperation, and Henry’s skin was damp from Gansey’s mouth kissing and sucking on it at odd intervals, paced by Henry’s murmuring surely filthy things to him. He could have squirmed away to lessen the impact of most of the hits, but he didn’t, spread legged like an offering. When Blue purposefully paused — not only to shake the tension off her wrists, with a little wink to Henry — Gansey’s shoulders jumped at the pace of a long exhale, shuddering at the pace of the vibrator in his ass. 

Mouthing distractly at Ronan’s collarbones, Adam saw Gansey gaping, eyes watered and out of focus. His body squirmed against the fabric, and the arch of his spine bringing his well-tormented ass more in display could be nothing but an invitation.

Adam knew how many shades despair could take — the lengths to which you would go to make your tormentor just _pause_. But Adam also knew pleasure, when he saw it. More importantly, he knew Gansey’s pleasure, turning the unfamiliar, biting feeling in his gut into something else entirely. He hadn’t even registered that the thrust of his hips aligned in time with the erratic gasping and keening from Gansey. Frantic, insistent, building — Adam fucked up into Ronan with the same intensity, needing to be doing something with his hands, his body, his lover. Perfectly happy to take it, Ronan groaned and hummed his encouragement into Adam’s hair, rocking greedily for more. 

“Do you have something you should be asking me for?” Blue asked, flexing her fingers, intentionally not touching Gansey now. 

“Oh, can I, Jane? Please?” 

“You can do better,” Henry said, his hand on his belt while Gansey grasped at his thighs. 

“Please let me — ahhh! — come! I need…I need it…”

“All right,” she relented, but she didn’t let him go into it gently. 

Blue started spanking him again —calculated and even more steady, one cheek and then the other. Henry combed his hand through Gansey's hair and pulled, making him tilt his flushed, ruined face upwards. He needed a full view of Henry's controller app, evidently.

"Will you show Blue how sorry you are?" Henry cooed, and it was yet another sentence that twisted its meaning in Adam's head.

Gansey shivered through another string of please please please, nodding even through the grip in his hair, as Henry's finger lingered on the screen. Another slap landed on his ass and then the slider was all the way up. For a split second of almost silence, the whirring was obscenely loud. Then Gansey's body convulsed, and he moaned hoarse and unabashed as Blue kept giving him slap after slap. 

With his head canted back, Ronan let himself get fucked to the beat of it, because Adam just couldn't help it — not as the moans cracked into incoherent keening sounds. 

Gansey's back snapped up between one second and the next, and his cock jumped against nothing just before he spilled hard on the blanket. Blue spanked him through it, making Gansey's orgasm peak in a body-wide convulsion. 

Adam watched it happen, eyes blown wide with his ear still pressed mostly to Ronan’s chest. Gansey's ass was thoroughly marked, red all over his cheeks and across the backs of his thighs, and yet there was no distress in his face as he abandoned himself to Henry's grip in his hair. Just the same heedless ecstasy he’d ever had when one of his lovers made him come, even as Blue's slaps slowed down.  
Adam struggled to lay those two experiences side by side, fascinated by this and by Ronan's whines, by the clench of Ronan's body around him as they witnessed Gansey's undoing. It made Adam buck his hips even more persistently, following the lure of it and Ronan's unsaid needs.

Ronan laughed at Adam's renewed efforts, the sound twisted around hundreds of suggestions. 

A couple of feet away, Gansey was still shuddering all over in an oversensitive afterglow — a little broken sound yelping out when all the twitching made the vibrator drop out of his ass again. 

"S...sorr-y..." Gansey mumbled, incoherently. There were tears rolling off his cheeks, as he left his head given over to Henry's grip and squirmed around every caressing touch Blue was now showering him with, after all her spanks. In any other occasion, it would have been pitiful — Adam would have felt dreadful about it — but there was an abandon in it that felt marvellous, freeing. 

"We know you are, sugar," Henry whispered, sweet and indulgent now. The egg vibrator went quiet on its patch of wetness on the blanket, and Henry dropped his phone aside to unbuckle his jeans. 

Adam felt the trail of Ronan's nails on his shoulders at the renewed litany of please please yes that Gansey blabbered out, overeager, when Henry freed his hard cock and offered it to Gansey to suck. As the tip trailed over Gansey's gaping, wet lips, Adam lifted his head to kiss the sound off Ronan’s mouth. He ached, he burned, he wanted, and he couldn’t even say for what except to make Lynch come that hard too.

“You wanna do that to me?” Ronan growled once his lips had been kissed swollen. 

Adam’s eyelids fluttered, and just a moment his mind was all white noise and hunger — full of visions of Ronan's skin reddened, of marks shaped like Adam's hands. Adam pitched forward, toppling Ronan to his back with his legs clamping down on Adam’s hips so he wouldn’t have to give up how full he was. 

Craving a ‘ _more_ ’ he didn’t understand, Adam bent over Ronan and braced himself.

“Shut up, Lynch,” he hissed, and decided not to hold back.

“Why?... _Ah_!” Ronan countered, defiant, the smugness in his voice breaking off in a moan when Adam pulled all the way out before fucking right back in. “‘Cause I’d let you?” 

“Yeah,” Adam gritted out through clenched teeth, hoisting one of Ronan’s legs higher to sink even deeper inside him, his heart thumping at a crazy pace in his chest. “‘Cause you’d let me…”

Ronan laughed breathlessly at him — _anticipating_ , almost, as if Adam slapping his ass until he sobbed could be an exciting thing to look forward to. It drove Adam crazy and yet he couldn’t stop — not with the obscene wet noises and mingled moans that came from Gansey, kneeling between Henry and Blue and somehow trying to balance sucking one off and licking one out, greedy and enthusiastic even with a bright red buttocks and a back that was still twitching.

He couldn’t stop, so he didn’t. 

He fucked Ronan until the laughter drowned in his moans. He kept fucking him until Ronan’s name for him was _God_ and the only thing left for Ronan to suggest was _yes_. He fucked Ronan until he screamed, almost bent in half, and came so hard even his face was splattered with cum. 

Only then Adam’s mind was quiet enough to let him just feel the pleasure of it all, surrounded by all the people he cared about and tangled with Ronan past the point of processing his confusion.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Adam followed Blue into the bathroom, lingering in the doorway while she started the water running in the sink to get warm and took two washcloths out of the mounted cabinet. Slinging a towel over her shoulder, she calmly got the cloths wet, as if she hadn’t just spent the last however long smacking Gansey’s ass til it glowed. He tried to figure out if this made him think of her differently now, but she didn’t inspire a single bit of fear in him. None of the fight or flight response he’d had being within arm’s reach of his abuser. It was still Blue Sargent; he still loved her. 

“For Lynch,” she said, bringing him back out of his head. 

Wordlessly, he accepted the second washcloth she offered, now warm and damp for cleaning up the mess Ronan had made of himself. Having only just tucked himself back into his pants, Adam thought sharing the shower later was something they both deserved, but this would take care of Ronan for now. 

Blue paused in the doorway with him, a jar of lotion in the crook of her arm. He hadn’t noticed her get it. 

“You okay?” she asked.

He shrugged. “It’s fine.”

Her eyebrow lifted, dubious, she had no reason to hide what she really thought from him, and rarely did. “If you decide it’s not, we can talk about it.”

Adam pressed his lips together, but didn’t answer. The sight of Gansey coming hard to the merciless spanks of Blue’s hand and Ronan whispering, ‘ _I’d let you_ ’ both warred for his attention. He wasn’t sure he could talk about it, not yet, but it was something on the table. Something he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about until he resolved it. 

When it was clear she wouldn’t get a response out of him, she headed back into the main room, where Henry had also tucked himself away and had Gansey stretched out on some of the other blankets. His fingers combed into sweaty brown waves, and Gansey looked as if he were napping, still trembling a bit with aftershocks. 

Ronan also lay sprawled out on his back, right where Adam left him, his arms folded behind his head like a well-fucked, spoiled prince. He and Gansey were a matching, post-coital set. Adam carefully stepped over the blankets and stood over Ronan, tossing the cloth unceremoniously onto his lover’s sticky belly.

“Here you go.”

He dropped himself down next to Ronan, close enough to lean down for a kiss. Ronan muttered something rude against his mouth, writhing his way half into Adam’s lap while trying to both kiss him and clean himself up. 

Across from them, Henry and Blue passed the cloth and towel between them, and Adam watched while Gansey rolled and stretched to let them clean him up. He looked languid, boneless and happy under their touches. Before too long, Blue was straddling his shoulders, spreading the lotion over his reddened ass while he hummed contentedly. She spoke quietly, the words most definitely for Gansey’s benefit, but the room left little to total privacy and they didn’t seem to want it. 

“That was so nice of you, Gansey,” Blue murmured, as if Gansey had brought her a particularly thoughtful present. “You were so good.”

Her hand slipped slick and delicate, over and over, even though she could have just left the lotion to settle. There was no tension in Gansey’s body, and the sluggish impression of a _thank you_ came muffled, since his face was hidden in the bend of Henry’s elbow. 

“So obedient,” Henry confirmed, doing nothing to hide how pleased he was with the whole situation, as his hand combed over and over again through Gansey’s curls. 

A sort of disconcerting emotion coiled around Adam’s throat. He had known it was _done_ when they had all sort of recovered their breaths enough to actually try and stand up. He had known Gansey was well-spanked and red, but would come out of it just with soreness and some funny expressions when sitting down in the next few days. He had known the whole _are you sorry_ was just posturing. But he hadn’t known, nor imagined, this — the true uncoiling of every tension because whatever happened, whatever Gansey unleashed upon himself, it was finished. And whatever Gansey shouldered was _enough_ , his efforts appreciated. 

Closure was so unfamiliar to Adam it was almost overwhelming to witness it — not because he hadn’t sought it for himself. He had, but he had to snatch it out and build it from nothing. It was never provided to him. There had never been any balance, and certainly not any care in what he took upon himself, without having any say in the matter.

Choice and giving and taking settled on one side of his mind — the side that he shared with all of his loved ones, in this big, familiar room. And everything else, somehow, could remain on the other, incomparable and not congruent. 

Ronan fumbled for his boxers and shimmied them back onto his hips without completely dislodging himself from Adam’s lap, staring up at him with a look more knowing than it should be. 

“That’s the best part, Parrish,” he said, not bothering to point out a subject. “And she would’ve stopped if he’d said so.”

Blue’s fingers kneaded into Gansey’s tender skin, still completely focused on him. 

“I know what consent is,” Adam replied under his breath. Then he pressed his lips together tightly so he wouldn’t let something else out that didn’t belong in this moment. 

He glanced down at Ronan, who gazed back with one dark brow raised, showing a surprising amount of restraint for having not countered with something equally snarky. Instead, he took Adam’s hand and pressed his knuckles to his lips. 

“So do I, and I’d still let you.”

Adam groaned. “Lynch...” 

“Whatever, man, don’t be an asshole about it.” 

Adam rolled his eyes and flopped down beside Ronan’s, in a dubious mixture of blankets and pillows separate from the ones that were now in dire need for a visit to the washing machine. He tossed away the used towel, and dragged Ronan bodily closer, with no opposition on Ronan’s part though the smirk was very telling. Under the familiar weight of him — all soft skin and prickly stubble and reliable warmth — it was easier to breathe in and breathe out. 

“So you’re playing the sleep tactic, now?” Ronan murmured against Adam’s shoulder, defiant even as he closed his eyes.

“Yes, I am, and you should go along with it for once,” Adam countered, making sure to be well settled. He glanced sideways, where Gansey and Henry were evidently dozing off too and Blue seemed about to wrap up her thorough lotion game, and only after he closed his eyes too.

“Or else?” Ronan’s voice was barely above a breath right on Adam’s skin.

Adam wrapped an arm around him to keep him more firmly embraced, but then slid his hand off onto Ronan’s ass and squeezed.

He said nothing more and did nothing more, but Ronan snorted and very pointedly did not shake Adam’s hand off, and something of the wild mixture of feelings settled. Adam was still smiling when sleep lured closer, a sort of satisfaction replacing his uneasiness.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed our new delirious project. We're both on Tumblr and actually Aurum is running prompts and giveaways now so come and say hi!
> 
> \--Mist & Aurum


End file.
